pocketplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Content
Basics Pocket Planes is an 8-Bit styled airport manager simulation game for iOS and OS. In the game you try to level up by buying unique airplanes and airports located all around the world. In the game, there is a menu for Flight Crew. Flight Crew allows you to team up with your friends or other players around the world and try to complete challenges. The winner of the challenge gets a juicy reward, like Bux or Planes. The point of the game is to deliver cargo and passengers, called "Jobs". At first when you start out, the jobs are simple, and don't pay much. But as you level up and buy more Airplanes and Airports, the jobs get more complex and they pay a lot more. An added challenge is to deliver multiple jobs to the same place. Doing this will add a 25% bonus to your pay from the Jobs. Pocket Planes is very customizable. You can paint your planes almost any color combination imagineable. You can also customize your plane pilots. You can change their clothing, and you can also give them costumes to wear, like a chef costune or a monster suit. Game Concepts *Airports *Planes *Market *Parts *Hangar Game Tips *Even though there is a tab in the Menu for buying Bux, there are plenty of other ways to earn Bux in the game. NimbleBit makes it very easy for you, the player, to collect bux. One way you can do this is by watching your airplanes fly. Occasionally, a Bux will come flying out onto the screen, and quickly disappear, just like coins do. Another way to collect Bux without paying is to buy new airports. Buying new airports gives you 1 Bux. Leveling up also is another way to collect Bux. When you level up, you receive 3 Bux. *When you level up to level 10, be careful when buying new planes. Class 2 planes can only fly at blue and red cities. Make you you have enough blue and red airports before buying Class 2 planes! *While you can buy complete airplanes in one tap with no hassle in the Market, buying the airplane parts separately is actually cheaper (the engine, controls, and body) . It is also very easy to spot the part you need in the market, because the part is highlighted in green if you own other parts to that plane. Although it might take longer, it is definitely better to save your Bux for other things in the game. *Although it might seem more logical to buy all of the airports on the Map, it actually would be better to sell your old airports and trade them for airports with a higher population. *Like the previous tip, it might seem more logical to buy all of the airplanes. But actually, it is better to put your old airplanes in the Hangar, and trade them for new, better airplanes that you bought or built using parts in the Market. Then you won't have to pay the very high costs to buy another airplane slot. *Early in the game, mixed planes (planes with a -M) are very good to have. They can carry both cargo and passengers, increasing the chance of getting an added bonus to their profit. Category:General